The Birth of Melody
by Sailorscoutmerariel34
Summary: In between the first, and second movie they never added a story of Melody's birth. So I decided that I should make a story of how I think their daughters "Melody" birth happened.


**_(The Birth of Melody)_**

Eric and Ariel have been married for about two years before Ariel became pregnant. Eric had been getting frustrated by the fact that he could not be in the room with Ariel to comfort her. Eric had been walking up and down the hallway ever since Ariel had gone into labor, which was about six hours ago. Eric felt Sebastians claw on his hand when he started to shake because he was scared for Ariel.

"Sebastian, why? Why can't I been in there for Ariel? I mean I know men are not supposed to be in there, but I can not help wanting to bust down the door to be in there to comfort her." Eric said as his patience was growing very thin.

"Well, Eric dot you worry. Ariel will be ok. Dot you remember she fot her way to you." Sebastian said to Eric trying to be careful not to upset him. Later Ariel was in the room connected to the hallway where Eric was. She laid there in severe pain. She did not understand why this hurt so much. Carlotta, and a couple other girls were in the room helping deliver Ariel and Eric's child. Ariel had gone through so many contractions that it was really hurting her.

**(In the room)**

"OUCH!" Ariel yelled. She had her hands wrapped around her stomach. Everytime a contraction came she could not even breath. "Carlotta?" Ariel asked.

"Yes your majesty?" Carlotta asked while gently moving Ariels hair out of her face.

"Why? Why does this hurt so much? I do not understand." Ariel said as tears of pain raced down her heart shaped face.

"My Lady... It is just how it is. I am not sure why it must hurt, but I am sure that your child will be beautiful." Carlotta said with a reassuring smile. Then a could of seconds later Ariel felt such an extremely painful contraction that it made her scream. The scream was bone chilling. Back outside of the room Eric cringed when Ariels piercing screams flowed into the hallway from the inhabited room. Every five minutes the screams from Ariel were ear-piercing. Every scream caused his insanity to increase little by little. After a little while the screams were beginning to scare Sebastian. Eric was beginning to cry when he could hear her cry through the wooden door. Eric eventually stood up and began to pace in the hallway. Then Ariel's friend Scuttle flew in the hallway window.

**(In the Hallway)**

"Hey, Sebastian. Do you mind telling me what is going on? I heard screaming, and it sounded like Ariel." Scuttle asked not even thinking of Eric's feelings at the moment.

"SCUTTLE! We should talk in private.' They walked around the corner so they could talk. ' Well Scuttle, Ariel is pregnant, which you know, and she is in labor wit da baby now, and Eric is having a hard time keeping his sanity wit Ariel screaming." Scuttle nodded his head and flew out the window to check if a sea creature was around to talk to King Triton. Unfortunetly he did not find any sea creatures at the moment. Ariel's piercing cries had shown that the delivery of the baby was going to be soon.

**(Back in the room)**

Why?... Why? was all Ariel could think of to ask, the pain was overbarring. Ariel was worried for herself, the Baby, and Eric. "Carlotta I am worried about Eric, can you go check on him please? I have a feeling that he is very sad." Ariel asked quietly.

"I am sorry my lady, the baby is almost here, but I can send one of the other girls." Carlotta suggested.

"No, I will be fine. I am just feeling... OUCH," Ariel breathed in deeply. "I am just feeling that he is very sad, and frustrated." Ariel said with deep concern and sorrow. Carlotta nodded and checked Ariel. Ariel would be able to deliver the baby soon. Then on of the most painful contrations came that she had ever felt all day, and in her despair she let out an ear-piercing scream that scared Eric and made him jump out of his seat. He walked over to the door and forcefully hit the door with his hand as a tear shed from his eyes onto Sebastian who was standing on his boot. Eric wanted to smile, but could not find the happiness needed for his smile to return.

**(Back out of the room)**

"Please... Please... Please be ok." Eric said as tears were constantly shedding out of his eyes. Grimsby came around the corner with Eric's dog Max. "Grimsby I can not stand this any longer. I can not help this insanity. I want to be there for her. I know that she needs me. I am a prince so I mean... shouldn't I be able to change that rule." Grimsby looked confused.

"What rule Eric?" Grimsby asked.

"The rule that says a man can not be in the room with their wives during times like this. I mean I think it is kind of apalling that a man should not be there. A man should have every right to be there to comfort his wife who is in extreme strain. I need to understand. I need to know if she is ok, if the baby is ok, and if... if Ariel will make it, because I remember when my father told me that my mother did not survive my birth. She is the only future I have, well... her and the baby both. If she were to leave me I would not be able to handle it." Eric said as he began to cry again.

"Well... Eric I know that you wish that, but the rules that the first king that ruled this land had made are not aloud to be tampered. I also wish that your wife will be all right, but I think she will be just fine because she is a very strong girl." Grimsby smiled, but his smile quickly failed when he saw Eric's despair. Eric was petting Max to try and distract him from Ariel's cries, but even petting Max did not ease his tension.

"Grimsby, thanks. You know what is funny?" Eric asked with his very first smile all day.

"Well it is nice to see you smile, but umm... what is funny?" Grimsby asked.

"I still remember when we found out she was pregnant." Eric said. "I remember that we had not clue what was going on when she had been sick for almost a whole month, and then when we noticed her stomach was swelling. I could not believe that it was possible, but when we realized she was pregnant a wave of excitement and worry washed over me." Sebastian asked him what he meant, and what made him excited, and worried. "I was excited because the thought of a child excited me, but I was worried because of... well I was worried about what is going on right now. About the fact that my mother died giving birth to be, and I did not want that to happen, but our excitement quickly washed over her and myself, and I even remember the first time the baby moved." Eric said. Grimsby, Scuttle, and Sebastian smiled at Eric. Then Scuttle walked over to Eric. Our life is just starting to make an amazing start. If she were to... to... die giving birth to our child I am not sure if I could even contain myself.

"Sorry about earlier. I am sorry about my thoughtless questions." Scuttle apologized.

"Thank you Scuttle." Eric said still crying.

**(Back in the room)**

"This is so pai... OUCH!... So painfull. When is this goin...OUCH!... going to end?" Ariel whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Carlotta checked her again after Ariel finished what she said. Carlotta had checked her about fifteen minutes ago and now she was ready to deliver the baby.

"Ok... Ariel you have to push now." Carlotta said. "PUSH!" Ariel's strain caused her to feel as if there is a barrier preventing her from pushing, but she tried her best. She tried to used every single muscle. "Ok, Ariel now we have to wait for the next contraction." Ariel sighed and laid carefully back down on the bed, but before she could relax the contraction ran through her body. "PUSH, again." After she pushed again Ariel noticed that Carlotta was smiling. "OH, She has black hair. She has black hair like her daddy." Carlotta said crying. Ariel lightly chuckled. Then Ariel pushed one more time and the crying sounds of the baby caught Ariel's attention, and everyone else's attention outside of the room. "Oh, Ariel... this baby is a beautiful one." Carlotta carefully handed the baby to Ariel. "It is a girl." Ariel smiled.

"I am so glad, can you get Eric? Is he allowed in now?" Ariel asked.

"Yes he is allowed." Carlotta said smiling. Then Carlotta walked to the door and told them that they could come in. Eric walked into the room followed by Grimsby, Sebastian, and Scuttle. Eric first sight at Ariel, which made his world.

"Hi... Ariel." Eric whispered as he walked over to the side of the bed where Ariel was laying. "How are you darling?" He asked quietly.

"I am better now. I am out of breath, and I am so tired." Ariel replied. Ariel, and Eric kept looking down at their daughter.

"Well, I am glad you are all right. Hey Ariel... what shall we name her?" Eric asked.

"Well... any name is great as long as her middle name is 'Athena.' Ariel replied.

"All right... that is a beautiful middle name... wait... wasn't Athena your mothers name?" Eric asked.

"Yes, hey what about Melody? Her first name should be Melody." Ariel suggested. Eric nodded.

"And that is a beautiful name." Eric said.

Sebastian and Grimsby walked up to the bed next. Grimsby looked down at the baby in Ariel, and Eric's arms. "She is beautiful Eric. Wow she looks so much like both of you." Grimsby said smiling as his joy almost caused him to cry. Then Sebastian walked onto Eric's shoulder and also looked at Melody.

"Wow... Grimsby is right. She is beautiful. You did good Ariel. I never tot I would see da day." Sebastian said beginning to cry.

"Sebastian... You never thought you would see the day?" Ariel asked in a confused chuckle.

"No... I tot your father would kill himself a crab. Anyway... before you would have children." Sebastian said laughing. Then Ariel weakly, and carefully handed Melody to Eric.

**(Eric's Perspective)**

As Ariel handed me our new daughter I felt the calming beating of her heart. The smile on her face and her black hair made me smile. I noticed my hair color, eye shape, eyebrow shape, and mouth shape in her angelic face. I kissed our baby and held her close to me without any twitch, or movement. I notice her smile at me, and a strange feeling overwhelmed me. I felt overly happy, and I felt awe. I loved Ariel, and Melody now.

Eric looked at Ariel and smiled. "I love you." She said.

Ariel smiled back and tried to sit up to kiss him, but as she began to sit up her arms gave out, and Eric caught her back. "I love you too." Eric said, and he leaned down to kiss her. Eric, and Ariel heard someone guffaw.

**(Ariel's Perspective)**

While I watched Eric hold Melody it filled me with happiness. I could not help but feel that this life felt like a dream, but I knew that this was not a dream, and I happy for that. When I looked at Melody I did notice what Grimsby meant. Melody did have a bit of similarites to Eric, and myself. She had Eric, and my eye color, her body shape matched mine. I kissed Eric one more time before I fell asleep in his arms, but before I did I heard Eric asking my if when I was feeling better that we could take Melody on a boat ride to go introduce Melody to my family, and I said I would love that. Then I dozzed off into a peaceful sleep.

**(Out of Ariel's Perspective)**

Eric kept his eyes on Ariel, and Melody, and thanking Carlotta for taking care of Ariel. Then Eric who was still holding Melody in his arms kissed her on her forehead.

_**(Thank you for taking time to read my story. I am considering adding a story where they have another child please give me your ideas.)**_


End file.
